


Revenge: Deleted Scenes

by GayPrincess



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heart Attacks, Scott and Kimberly bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: Deleted scenes from the completed work Revenge. If you have not read that, then I suggest you go read it just so you aren't confused.<<<<<<Chapter 1: Scott





	Revenge: Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> While Kimberly is waiting for Mo to get out of surgery, an unexpected visitor comes along. 
> 
> <<<<<<
> 
> Kimberly took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. This was ridiculous. She was spilling all her problems to Scott Pickett. Scott fucking Pickett of all people! They had always hated each other and here they were, months after he cheated on her twin sister, talking about their shitty lives. It’s not like there was anyone else there for her to talk to. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Lemonade Mouth and make no profit from this. It is merely for fun. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always feel free to tell me what deleted scene from Revenge you want to see next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

The hours ticked by slowly, Kimberly feeling herself starting to blend in with the bland walls of the waiting room. Nurses would run past her every few seconds, which didn’t help with the teenager’s increasing anxiety about her twin sister’s heart transplant that was currently in progress. Plus the fact that all of her friends had left for a short break once Mo was taken into surgery. 

Zack had been sent home immediately by Kimberly and Jason, Billy refusing to get involved since someone needed to calm Trini down. After he had left, Olivia went to sit outside with Trini, claiming that she just needed some fresh air. Kimberly had a sneaking suspicion that they were both smoking. Jason and Billy had run down to the cafeteria quickly, only to return and say that they were driving to a restaurant. 

 

So, Kimberly found herself sitting alone in the waiting room, wishing that Mo would just walk through the doors and say ‘Got you!’. The longer she sat there, the more it began to sink in that Mo could possibly be dead or dying at any second. Why did this have to happen now, when they had just made up? There was a creaking beside her as weight was thrown into the old waiting room chair, a sense of nostalgia falling over her. She knew that cologne. Turning, she found herself face to face with her sister’s ex-boyfriend, Scott Pickett. 

 

He gave a weak smile, “Hey, Kim.”

 

“I swear to God, Scott,” Kimberly growled. “If you are here to antagonize me, I’m gonna lose it.”

 

“No, trust me that’s the last thing on my mind.” he rubbed his hands together and nervously glanced around at the nurses zooming past. “Jules went into labor.”

 

“Huh?” She noted the anxious look on his face, how his cheeks were blotchy and eyes puffy. “Isn’t it too early?”

 

Scott nodded. “It is. I’m so worried about her. About the baby too.”

 

“Well of course you are.”

 

“People think I’m this heartless jerk who doesn’t care about anything,” he paused to inhale shakily. “But I’m not. I care about Jules, about our baby. I care about providing for them. God, what am I gonna do if I lose both of them?”  

 

“Hey,” Kimberly sat up straighter and placed a hand on his back. It was rare when Mo and Scott were dating that she would even interact with the boy, but when they did it was a complete shit show. They would throw petty insults at each other until Mo and Ty had to intervine. She pushed the thought away in her mind before focusing back on a distressed Scott. “Everything will be ok. Jules is strong and so is that baby.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“God, I hate that question,” Kimberly huffed and sat back in her seat. “I don’t know how, I just do. Believe me or don’t.”

 

Scott frowned, “Geez, Kim. I know you can be a bitch, but you’ve never been this bitchy. What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that my parents cause chaos whenever they come home. Or the fact that I ruined things with the most gorgeous girl in the world all because she found out that I started dating her to get back at Mo.”

 

Kimberly took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. This was ridiculous. She was spilling all her problems to Scott Pickett. Scott  _ fucking  _ Pickett of all people! They had always hated each other and here they were, months after he cheated on her twin sister, talking about their shitty lives. It’s not like there was anyone else there for her to talk to. 

 

“I’m sorry about your parents and the girl, Kim.” the boy apologized, but received a scoff from the girl beside him. “I really am!”

 

“Sure, Scott.”

 

“Hey!” Scott pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “You know that I’m a nice person on the inside!”

 

She chuckled and nodded along, “Yeah, nice enough to cheat on my sister with some rando cheerleader.”

 

“It was a mistake.”

 

“A mistake that is now living and breathing.”

 

Scott turned his head away. He didn’t want Kimberly to see him cry. It was obvious that she thought the same of him as everyone else. No matter how many times he tried to apologize for what he did, Mo wouldn’t hear it. Neither would Kimberly. Well, he couldn’t blame them. The icing on the cake was when Stella Yamada stood up on a lunch table and announced to the entire school that he fucked up big time. That was the moment everyone turned against him. Because of what he did, Jules would never fully trust him again and he would never rebuild any sort of relationship with Mo. So, Stella was right. He did fuck up big time. 

 

“Aw, shit.” he jumped when Kimberly put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, that was outta line. I forgot for a second about the crisis going on with the baby.”

 

“It’s fine,” he sniffed, turning back to his fellow classmate. “Wow.”

 

Kimberly leaned away from him a bit. “What?”

 

“I never realized how much you looked like Mo until now.” As Scott laughed to himself, Kimberly felt the weight of the situation crash back onto her. Beside her, Scott took notice of how her face darked and eyes filled with tears. “Woah, woah. What’s up, Kim? I can tell that this isn’t just about your parents and the girl.”

 

Should she tell him? Did he really deserve to know? After all, this was the kid who broke her sister’s heart into a million pieces. Maybe….maybe they shouldn’t talk about hearts. Or think about it. 

 

“Just tell me, Kim. I promise I won’t say anything if you don’t want me too.” He gave her that same charming smile he used to flash all the time. 

 

Might as well. “Mo had a heart attack.” Scott inhaled sharply, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Why the fuck would I not be?!” Kimberly closed her eyes. “Sorry, I just….I’m super stressed right now.”

 

“What happened? I thought she had those pills that she took everyday!” Scott asked.

 

“She does, but she stopped taking them at some point. She also got into drinking, which I don’t even know when that started. If you add those two things and the stress on her with my parents,” Kimberly threw her hands up. “That’s what caused it. I mean, she was going to need a new heart at some point, but because of all that she needs it now.”

 

“Oh my God,” Scott released a shaky breath. “This is probably the worst day ever.”

 

“You’re tellin’ me.” Kimberly spoke in a soft voice, tears gathering in her eyes once more. 

 

“Hey, Kim,” Scott reached over to grab one of her hands, her water filled brown eyes meeting his. “She’s gonna be alright. Mo’s a fighter and there’s no way she will let this kill her.”

 

The girl couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that remark, snatching her hand away from the boy. “You don’t know what she’s been like these past few months, Scott. After you guys broke up, she was depressed for so long and the only thing that kept her afloat was the band. Then, our parents came back and immediately started putting more pressure on her to be the perfect Indian daughter they have always wanted.”

 

“Why don’t they ever do that to you?”

 

“Because they know that I’ll rebel. Mo is obedient. She hates to test authority or do anything wrong. They use that to their advantage.” Kimberly felt herself grow angry the more she thought about how her parents had essentially been using Mo so that they could brag about her to their business associates. “Fucking assholes.”

 

“What happened? Like, today.”

 

“Well Mo seemed off at school today, but I thought maybe she was just tired. I should have known what was going on. I went home and found her on the floor, pretty much dead.”

 

“Shit. I don’t even know what to say anymore besides I’m so sorry.” Scott did his best to blink back the tears in his eyes. 

 

“All we can do right now is pray that she makes it through this without dying. Again.” 

 

They sat in silence, Scott screaming in his head while Kimberly tried to tune out the noises around her. There was nothing much that either of them could do, it was all up to Mo now. The hospital sliding doors opened to reveal Olivia walking back in, face still blotchy and eyes puffy. Her eyes immediately narrowed when she spotted Scott next to Kimberly, not that she wasn’t already glaring daggers at Kimberly anyway. After trying to kill the two with her eyes, Olivia huffed and walked back outside. 

 

“Was that Olivia White?” Scott pointed towards the door.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Isn’t she dating Mo?”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Mo dated her to get back at me for dating her crush. Over time she developed feelings for her, as I did for the other girl, and they both found out.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You Hart sisters sure are complex.” 

 

_ Smack! _

 

“Hey!” Scott rubbed the back of his head, the brunette smirking beside him. “In all seriousness, Kim, everything will be ok. Mo is gonna make it through this and you are gonna get back your girl.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder. “Stop being bitchy, Hart! I’m trying to reassure you and be a good guy for once.”

 

“I don’t like it when you’re a good guy. It’s off putting.” 

 

“So you want me to be an asshole?”

 

Kimberly tapped her chin. “No. It doesn’t matter how you act, honestly, you’re off putting no matter what.”

 

“Wow. Thanks for the love, Hart.” Scott deadpanned, sagging in his chair.

 

“Always, Pickett.”

 

At that moment, a nurse burst out of a hallway and scanned through the waiting room until she spotted the two teens. Once in front of them, she took a moment to catch her breath.

 

“I’m guessing you’re Mr.Pickett,” the nurse pointed to Scott and he nodded. “It’s your fiancee.”

 

In a flash Scott was on his feet, eyes filled with fear as he responded, “Is she alright? What happened?”

 

“Yes, yes, she’s alright. She and your daughter are waiting for you.” A smile grew on the boy’s face while he took in the words. “Would you like to come back?”

 

“Of course.” Scott released a shaky exhale before turning to Kimberly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. They kept eye contact for a few seconds, silent thanks being exchanged before Scott released her and walked off. 

 

Sitting back in her chair, Kimberly let the noises of the hospital engulf her once more. The sound of people running, monitors beeping, orders being given. That ball of anxiety and worry in her stomach had loosened, the stress rolling off her shoulders. Mo would be ok. Trini would be ok. Everyone would be ok.

 

Soon enough, Kimberly found herself sitting next to her sister’s bed, watching as the heart monitor beeped smoothly. The operation had been a success and Mo was alive. As she watched Mo’s chest rise and fall, Kimberly knew that the only reason she didn’t loose her mind in worry was because of one boy. Her sister’s stupid ass ex who somehow managed to be in the same place at the same time, right when Kimberly needed a distraction. Out loud, she would never admit it, but in her head, she knew that he was the one who saved her in that moment. Kimberly would forever be indebted to Scott  _ fucking  _ Pickett. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Oh my Lord, it has been wayyyyyy too long. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything or updated Blood Bites, but I have been really busy with life. I hope that y'all can forgive me, but hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing more stuff for Trimberly. I have a couple of different fics planned and maybe a new chapter of Blood Bites...who knows ;) Thank you so much for bearing with me! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and supporting! Love you guys <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
